7 minutes in heaven
by Harmony519
Summary: When an idea is put forth at a party and a young couple head off into a closet, there's only one thing that can happen. Rated M for a reason -Two shot- COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Story line: **The war ended in triumph for Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world. Now begins the return to the beloved school so the students can finally fulfil their final year. The celebrations have been none stop and now Halloween has finally come around and is an extra excuse to throw a large party for the pupils. The sixth and seventh years have been granted the pleasure of having an after party without the annoyance of the younger years. But when the bottle spins and two people end up sharing a very pleasant seven minutes together, what will happen? This will defiantly be a night to remember. -One Shot-

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this one shot. All credit goes to JKR, the owner of the Harry Potter books.**

**Timeline: **31st of October 1998

**Warning: **Rated **M **for **strong** sex. You have been warned.

**Song recommendation:** Young Blood by The Naked and Famous, Renholder remix. (Copy and paste that line into youtube and it should appear) If that song's not your thing it's not necessary that you listen to it

**A/N: **I started writing this in April and thought I'd save it for Halloween but then I thought today is Dramione day so to hell with it! It's set after Deathly Hallows and it follows the same story line. It's a tad typical with the whole head boy head girl thing but, it's only a minor detail to the main story. I tried to keep them as in character as possible. This is the first time I've ever written smut so I'm extremely nervous, so, go easy on me. Enjoy!

Reviews are appreciated more than you could ever imagine!

**7 minutes in heaven **

_We are the reckless;__  
we are the wild youth.  
Chasing visions of our futures  
One day we'll reveal the truth  
that one will die before he gets there._

_Youth by __**Daughter**_

The ceilings of Hogwarts were laced with bright orange lanterns that swung eerily from side to side as you walked under them, pitch black charmed bats loomed in the air swooping so low that sometimes you could feel their large wings swoosh a gust of air onto your skin, and all the students were dressed in extravagant fancy clothing. Masks covered their faces, some playful and light whilst others intimidating and scary to look at as fake blood trickled down their faces. Everyone wore costumes, even the teachers. The younger children ran about the halls, prancing about like butterflies in what looked like a game of hide and seek. Pumpkins sat on every window ceil and hovered all the way around the castle; there would even be the occasional one that spoke. It really was a sight to capture. Though they had suffered many loses during the war there was much to celebrate about and tonight was one of them.

The feast that night had been wonderful, and every student that attended gorged themselves with the succulent food that was presented to them. Afterwards nearly everyone rushed to the dorms to throw on their outfits for the gatherings tonight. And if you weren't wearing a costume, you strictly weren't invited. It was a rule that Hermione had put in herself, she had thought it would make a lot more of party if everyone put in the effort and, as she was the head girl, it was her duty to make events like this as fun as possible.

The night started with a bang, literally, as the loud music boomed throughout the great hall. Many of the teachers fled when their ears couldn't take any more of the sound but a group of them stayed for supervision. Hermione watched with Glee as the party she had planned for so long turned in to quite a big hit.

"_Honestly, what are you going to be like when the Christmas celebrations come around?" Ron had said jokingly to her early that evening. At that moment she hadn't taken his comment to well. In fact it had slightly irritated her but now, when she pondered on his comment, it made her smile. _

At that moment a couple of, what she thought first year Hufflepuffs, ran closely past her, breaking her from her thoughts. She scanned the hall with approving eyes before making her way over to her friends, for a well earned break.

"Where's your mask?" Ginny questioned as she came to sit at the table her friends had declared _theirs_.

"I've got it here" Hermione raised her hand and waved the small cat mask in the air, its whiskers tickling her wrist as she did. It wasn't her idea to dress as a cat, it was Ginny's. She'd wanted to come as more of a cliché thing. A ghost would have sufficed but Ginny protested and said that throwing a sheet over your head and cutting out wholes for eyes was not interesting, nor a sexy costume. Hermione wasn't fussed; she was more concerned about the planning of it. Unwillingly, she had let Ginny plan her costume. In the end she wore a black clingy type of leather that stuck to her skin. She didn't feel particularly comfortable about it, but people had been complementing her choice of wear all night so she'd stopped complaining a while ago. Ginny wore a pink dress that came to just above her knees and had a long trail coming down behind her. Luna, who sat across from her, was dressed in white and had a floating halo above her head, Harry was a prince who wore a cheesy crown and a cape that he claimed weren't made out of his bed sheet and Ron had on a rather large hat and a baggy top, calling himself a pirate.

"And why may I ask isn't it on your face?" Her ginger haired friend raised her eyebrow and let her lips curve up into a small, but stern, smile

Hermione sighed "I'll put it on later"

"When the real party begins" She heard Harry whisper into Ginny's ear who in return let her hand slide round his waist a little more. Hermione averted her eyes at their public, but coy, display.

"Yeah, speaking of that, when is the proper party actually gonna' begin?" Ron asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"This is the 'proper party', Ron" Hermione retorted over the loud music

"I'm not disputing that" He rushed back quickly "You know what I mean"

Hermione huffed before replying "After about ten thirty the years from one to five will be sent to their dorms and we can go to the main common room where everything is already set up"

"Brilliant" Ron smiled, satisfied "And presumable the drinks will be refillable"

Hermione's eyes snapped up "Oh shoot" She rose to her feet so quickly that she felt a little dizzy. Ron shot a comment at her but she didn't hear it as she speed walked through the dancing and chatting people. Her eyes scanned the room frantically until she spotted the bleach blonde hair bobbing up and down and nearly raced towards him. She slowed as she neared, realising he was surrounded by a large group of Slytherin friends but shook her head, reminding herself that she _was_ Hermione Granger. Reaching out her hand she tapped him on shoulder. He turned around immediately, a smile laced on his face from where he had been last joking with his friends, but upon seeing her worried expression it fell slightly.

"What's happened now, Granger?"

"Did you charm anything in the common?"

"What?"

"In the shared common room" She repeated "did you charm anything?"

"No, you said you were going to do that" The wizard replied, confused

"Oh god, well if you didn't and I didn't then no one did..." Hermione turned her voice into a whisper "do you know how angry everyone will be if their alcohol isn't everlasting!"

"Calm down, Granger. I'll-"

"And I don't just mean that, I mean I forgot to charm _everything. _I'm so stupid! It's nearly ten thirty already, I've got to get there and-"

"Granger!" He nearly shouted, she stopped talking at once to stare at him "Calm down. I'll go and sort it out"

Hermione pursed her lips, looking over his shoulder at his group of laughing friends "No, you're busy. I'll go"

"No, you've been freaking out, and quite frankly scaring me, this past month. Just go and... Enjoy yourself" He turned to leave, telling his friends where he was going and then walking off. She felt a rather large weight lifted off her shoulders. Maybe she had over reacted a tad. She reminded herself to thank Draco later before returning to her group of friends. Draco had been appointed head boy after Harry declined, saying he'd rather just relax this year instead of having the pressure of being head boy forced on him. You couldn't really blame Harry for that. He'd had enough pressure in his life time. So, as Draco was a student with very high academic potential he was offered it and to be honest he couldn't really decline giving his past, could he. There was still a little tension between him and Hermione, giving their past together, but sharing a dorm had made it easier to get along with him, making them become used to each other's presence. Not that they still didn't have an occasional brawl every once in a while, but she found that that was healthy.

The time was ticking by faster than expected and before she knew it, it was five minutes to ten thirty. The great hall was already empty; most of the students had departed to their common rooms and others to the shared common room. (Something put in place that all houses could go to. It was a way of showing house unity after the war). Hermione walked aside of Luna and Harry whilst Ginny had run back to her room to grab her forgotten tiara whilst Ron chatted with Dean.

"Where's Nevillie?" Hermione asked, trying to start a casual conversation

"He went to go get some pumpkin juice and I haven't seen him since" Luna replied in her normal care free way, not taking her eyes off the path in front of her

Harry furrowed his brow "Well I'm sure he'll be along soon"

"Most likely" smiled Luna

They continued on their walk, chatting casually. Hermione held her breath as she reached the common room, hopping that Draco had properly charmed everything. She wasn't disappointed. Though the decorations in the great hall were much more extreme the room felt even more comforting than normal. Orange and black streamers floated elegantly from the ceiling, a waterfall of glasses that kept producing large quantities of liquid toppled over each other and then resurfaced repeatedly as people picked up glass after glass, the room was filled with music that echoed in the air and candles hovered just above everyone's head, giving the room a happy feeling as there were no very bright lights so the room was actually quite dark. The long armchairs had been moved so they laid in a circular formation around each other giving more room for people to move around.

It didn't take long for the party to get started

Soon people were laughing as they stumbled across the floor, a bottle of fire whisky grasped in their wobbly hands. Hermione sat on the couch as she laughed with Ron and Harry, who had positioned themselves so they sat either side of her. After a few encouraging words from Ginny she had decided to pick up a bottle of Fire whisky. She could safely say it had gone straight to her head and she was now laughing at anything her friends said to her. Hermione lifted both her arms so they came around her best friends necks.

"I love you guys" She mused and then pulled away to take another sip from her bottle. They laughed at her words, obviously not as far gone as she was. In the end Harry was pulled off the sofa to sit on the armchair across with Ginny, giving Hermione room to strecth her legs out. She was shutting her eyes and pushing her head back on Ron's shoulder when someone spoke

"I'm bored" A whinny voice moaned. Hermione's eyes opened, noting that it was Lavender who had spoken. They closed again soon after realising it was her.

"Tell someone who cares" A Ravenclaw laughed behind her, the blonde looked at him with narrowed eyes before turning back to the people who sat in the circle.

"I want to play a game" She said happier this time

"What game?" Dean asked, sitting next to her

"Something fun..."

"Truth or dare?" Harry put forward, Lavender frowned

"Nah, that's to cliché" Lavender shook her head

"Then what?" Dean scratched his head

Everyone that sat went silent as they thought of a game, the rest of the room continued with their after party that they were thoroughly enjoying.

Hermione didn't even open her eyes to speak, the words just slipped out by accident "We could play seven minutes in heaven"

Everyone's eyes shot to her as she realised what she said

"What's that?" Ginny asked curiously, at that moment a few other people joined them on the sofas and some people hovered around them, wondering what this game was.

"Er" The brunet started nervously "Nothing, it's, nothing. Just ignore me"

"Do tell" A boy that wore a mask pushed, her eyes blurred from the alcohol at that moment so she couldn't tell who he was "I'm intrigued"

"No, really, just ignore me-"

"Tell us!" Lavender leaned forward in her chair "It sounds fun"

Hermione sighed "Well, it's a muggle game" everyone nodded "Basically, you spin a bottle and whoever two people it lands on have to go in a confined space for seven minutes, it's usually a closet or something, and within those seven minutes you get to do whatever you want with each other" She paused to take her outstretched legs off the sofa and onto the floor "Therefore earning the name 'seven minutes in heaven'"

It was Lavender who broke the silence with an annoying girly squeal "We have to play that!" she clapped her hands together frantically

"I'm up for it" A new voice beckoned, taking a seat on the floor around the table. So many people were joining that she couldn't keep up with everyone's identity.

"Damn" A new voice spoke from beside her, taking the space where her legs had been "I never new muggles could come up with hot games like that"

Hermione gave a glare at the male now sitting in close proximity to her. Her eyes were able to just about identify him as Theodore Nott. She must have been starring at him for too long because he turned to her, giving her a quick look up and down, and then winked at her. She turned her head immediately and scooted closer to Ron, a faint blush fresh on her hidden face

Ron, upon feeling the contact, turned to her "Are you sure you want to play this, Hermione?"

She snapped her head towards him "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know it's quite" He waved his hand in front of his face trying to say his words without really saying them. Hermione raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue "sexual" He finished

"What are you insinuating, Ronald?"

"Well" He began, awkwardly "that's not really your thing" He whispered

Hermione felt a rush of annoyance run through her. Swiftly, she picked up her bottle of fire whisky and downed the remaining liquid "I'm playing" She slammed the bottle back on the table, grabbing everyone's attention. "We can use this bottle" She ignored the sharp burn as the liquor singed her throat

A couple more people joined upon hearing her description.

"Are there any other rules that we should know about?"

Everyone's attention went back to Hermione "Yes" She nodded rummaging through her drunk mind "The person it lands on first can be blind folded if wanted, but it's really up to how you want to play it. You don't need to be" She stopped to let everyone in the circle murmur about her new rule

"And do they have to be blind folded throughout the whole seven minutes?" A girl asked

"I suppose it's up to you"

"I think playing with blind folds will be fun" Lavender squealed "Anything else?"

The witch tapped her chin "I can't think of anything"

Lavender reached for the bottle "Okay, lets-"

"And you can literally do anything you want?" A more timid voice asked

Hermione nodded "Anything"

"Brilliant" Lavender snapped, somewhat sarcastically "Now let's play"

"Wait" Dean interrupted.

Lavender groaned "What now?"

"I was just wondering what room we'll use"

Lavender bit her lip "Well there's a broom closet a little down the hall and a closet in here. I suppose we can do two people at once"

Dean nodded and leaned back in his chair

"Okay, now. Anymore questions?" Silence "Good" She picked up the bottle and placed it in the centre of the table "I'll be the bottle spinner"

"Of course you will" Hermione murmured under her breath, rolling her eyes.

With one sharp movement the bottle was spinning around on the table, whizzing frantically, round and round. The sight made Hermione feel like throwing up. It stopped, just past Hermione, landing on a very happy Theo who rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. She hoped to Merlin she didn't get put with him.

"I guess I'm getting the blind fold" He murmured happily. The bottle spun rapidly again. This time landing on a girl who sat on floor. She looked up just in time to see the girl close her eyes sharply, obviously not happy with her partner. She blinked a few times but in the end she realised it was Hannah Abbot. Theo rose from his seat immediately, whereas Hannah slouched along slowly.

"Remember you only have seven minutes!" Lavender called after them

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Theo waved his hand in annoyance as he nearly dragged the Hufflepuff into the closet with him.

"You forgot the blind fold!" Lavender screeched, pulling of her silky black belt and throwing it at them. Hannah caught it as they made their way in

_Poor girl_, Hermione thought, watching them disappear.

Before she knew it someone had plopped another drink in her hand and more people where off into the closet. Theo had looked thoroughly disappointed when he left from his 'seven minutes' She heard him whisper to, who she assumed was Blaise Zabini "Apparently Hufflepuffs don't put out"

Blaise laughed and replied with something along the lines of "That's not true" Hermione couldn't be sure; the music was too loud to hear.

Hermione watched as the bottle once again spun on the table. Everyone loved this game she'd introduced. They were talking about playing it every time they had a party. It came to a stop, landing on a masked boy across from her. She narrowed her eyes, trying to work out who he was, she failed to. The bottle spun rapidly again as it searched for his partner. It landed on the girl across from her

"I'm not playing" Ginny spoke quickly, clutching Harry's hand even tighter in hers as Harry pulled her protectively towards his chest. The bottle spun again and this time it felt as though it was going incredibly slow. It spiralled to a halt and Hermione's breath caught in her throat when it landed on her. She looked up and looked straight at the boy she was paired with. If only she could see his face...

Lavender smile at the start of the game had soon turned into a frown as the bottle _still_ hadn't landed on her yet. The Gryffindor just raised her hand "Closets over there" She groaned "And don't be longer than seven minutes!"

"You'd think you invented this bloody game" Someone snapped at her. Lavender ignored them.

Hermione began to rise from her seat, a wave of nerves washing over her, when someone grabbed her hand "You don't have to do this, Hermione" Ron whispered

She pulled her arm sharply from his hand and pushed by him, her legs wobbling in the process.

_She'd show him._

Her partner was already blind folded so she walked over him to help him get to the door. Stumbling a few times, and knocking into a couple who kissed under some mistletoe, she made it to the door. She held his hand as they walked in and settled him on a small table resting against the side of the wall. There was an odd kind of silence after she shut the door behind them. It wasn't awkward just...weird. After a few more seconds her partner smirked "Are you going to tell me who you are then?"

_He didn't know? _

Hermione didn't reply

"I'll take that as a no"

_She knew that voice..._

Hermione took a few steps towards him noting that his mask literally covered his whole head. No wonder he didn't know who she was. Who would be able to see out of that thing?

Hermione breathed in, trying to make sure her voice would sound as sober as possible "Close your eyes"

"Er, I've got a blind fold on"

"Please"

He sighed "Okay"

Carefully, she pushed her fingers to lift fabric at the bottom of the mask and started to pull it lightly over his head. He didn't react, only twitched slightly. Once it was past his nose she knew exactly who it was. Her calm breathing hitched. Draco's eyes were closed lightly and his skin looked a lot paler in the dimly lit closet. The witch pulled the velvet blind fold from the mask and back onto his eyes, making sure it was tight at the back.

His hand reached up to ruffle own head "Do you just want to talk then?" He asked awkwardly. Hermione smiled, her mind screamed with thoughts.

_How would he feel if he knew it was me?_

_Would he leave?_

_Would he stay?_

_Would he be angry? _

During the time they'd spent together: Sharing a dorm, doing nightly watches and performing head duties he had made it clear that he wasn't going to offend her anymore. His father was in Azkaban and it made her think that maybe he used to be such a prat because he had Lucius Malfoy breathing down his neck 24/7. He'd been polite, kind and sometimes even stopped to sit with her in the head common room for a chat, but, maybe playing seven minutes in heaven pushed the bar a bit.

_Stop it, Hermione _she mentally slapped herself _stop over thinking everything like you always do and just... go for it. _

She didn't know what powered her to do it. Whether it be the alcohol surging through her veins, the fact that she wanted to prove Ron wrong or that she actually really wanted to but, she angled herself next his perched body and pressed her lips gently into his. At first he didn't move with her so she took that as way of him rejecting her and began to pull back when his hand found her hair, forcing herself closer to him. Something powerful tingled at her finger tips, making her whole body feel weak. His lips were warm and tasted beautifully sweet. She felt a tingling in her finger tips that she couldn't explain. But then, just as she was deepening the kiss, he pulled back. Her heart thudded and she took that as a sign that the kiss she had given him wasn't very satisfying at all. She made a move to get away from him when his hand jumped out and grabbed her arm. She eyed his hand as it made its way up her arm and over her shoulder. He blindly searched her. Quivering slightly at his touch she moved towards his body feeling the heat coming off of him. His hand traced the outline of her figure delicately. Down her sides, to her hips and stopping just at her knees then working their way back up.

The light was dim so she couldn't make out exactly what he was doing but she noticed his hand going to the back of his head, supposedly to undo the knot around his eyes. Her hands shot to her face, making sure her mask covered most of it properly. She didn't have much time because Draco had begun to push her into the opposite wall, his lips crushing into hers. It wasn't as slow as last time but it still had the same effect. Yet this time the spark ran through her whole body, creating waves of pleasure as he bit down lightly on her already swelling lips. A small whimper fell from her mouth as she parted her mouth for him to let his tongue envelope hers. His warm, pale hands ran up and down her body, just by her breasts. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her back. She felt slightly over powered so her hands rose to his hair and plunged into the blonde scruffy mess to regain some control. Her legs began to crumble as she felt his lips move away from hers, the after taste so blissfully sweet. His forehead rested on hers as they both let off little pants of air, they then locked eyes. She was a little worried if he'd noticed if it was her yet, but, when she saw him smile she figured not. She let a smile form on her lips as well. But she wanted more than just a kiss and she didn't know why. Her hands went to lightly rest around his neck as she tugged his body closer to hers. She felt his hand slither downwards and her eyes found his again. He raised an eyebrow as if asking if he was permitted and she answered with a cautious peck on the lips. They continued on their venture downwards until his hands reached the top of her tight leather leggings. Something along the lines of what could only be described as butterflies fluttered in her stomach as his fingers made contact with her skin.

His eyes looked back to hers, and upon noticing the worried look within them, he pushed his lips back into hers as he let his hands roam freely. As his lips melted into hers, softer this time, she let her slightly trembling hands tighten around his slender neck, pulling him towards her even more so their bodies were pressed tightly together. This was happening so fast... She felt his soft fingers run just along her abdomen and she groaned when his hands slipped underneath her, hovering over her wetness and stroking over her entrance lightly. She took in a large gulp of air and let it out in a pleasant craving moan. The noise made his head role back and he quickly slipped a finger inside her. Her body tensed at his actions, her whole insides clapping around him. The blonde quickly captured her lips, to stifle her moan, and began to move his fingers slowly in and out of her. The frequent pleasant filled moans leaked between their lips, making Draco go faster. Her warmth and tightness made his whole body ache as he began to move his lips down to her neck, where he nipped and sucked at her sensitive spots. When he heard a thud on the door, most likely signalling their seven minutes were up, he was about to reluctantly release her when he felt her hands move to his shirt. She hadn't even been fazed by the knock on the door; her hands instead were undoing his shirt.

Hermione's hands moved quickly and soon Draco's came to help her. She marvelled at his body, her eyes glued to his chiselled chest. Draco watched her curiously. Softly, she dragged her nails all the way down and then back up his frame. The Wizard smiled and grabbed her hands. It took her by surprise and she stumbled slightly, knocking over something that stood next to her. Her mind was still foggy from the alcohol but she refused to pass out. As fast as she could she regained her uneasy balance, pulling off the remains of Draco's top and dropping it alone on the floor. Her eyes went back to his. He was staring at her in a way that she had never seen him look. It made her insides squirm as she watched his grey eyes search her dark brown ones. His lips, once again, moved back to hers creating even more waves of pleasure. She then felt this hands move to her tight black top, she helped him un-zip it and then discarded it along on the floor with Draco's top. He then helped her slip out of her annoying leather trousers. And that's when she felt the cold nip at her body, but it only made her want to push into Draco's even more

For a second her mind thought of how she would react when she remembered what she was about to do in the morning, but that could wait.

Draco licked his lips as his eyes took every inch of her in. Hermione, noticing this, began to feel a little insecure and moved her hand to cover her stomach. Draco quickly moved back to her upon seeing this, locking lips again. He'd be damned if she backed out now. His hands then went to clasp at her black bra, which was undone in a matter of seconds. It dropped to the floor quickly after that and Hermione shut her eyes tightly as she was unsure about her body herself and having flings in closets with strangers was not her normal thing.

His hands went to cup each firm breast and she heard him groan lightly in her ear. She was satisfied with the noise but still insecure. The only other boy to have ever seen her naked body had been Ron when they were together, and even then she hadn't been particularly happy about it. She wasn't the most experienced girl around. The only time she'd ever been intimate was just after the War. At the time, she loved Ron and he needed a shoulder to cry on after the loose of his brother so she'd given it to him without a question of a doubt. She could safely say that losing her virginity to Ron wasn't anything like she expected it to be.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts when she heard Draco's underwear fall to the floor, _he was underdressed already?_ She could feel his hardness rubbing against her stomach. The action made goose bumps rise onto her cold skin along with a flood of nerves. His hands went to cup her waste and in one swift movement he hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his strong hips. The action made Hermione gasp and his eyes went back to hers for one final look that asked again 'Are you okay with this?' She responded this time with a buck of her hips and she could now feel him ready to pour himself into her. His forehead came to rest on hers as he teased the outsides of her, dangerously. He groaned as the whiskers of her cat mask grazed his cheekbone.

"Draco" She begged, his name slipping off her tongue seductively. He smirked. She wished she could wipe the grin off his smug face. He still didn't enter her. The teasing continued as he moved over her opening "Please" She finally moaned. He almost growled at her words as he finally forced himself into her tightness. Her nails instinctively dug straight into his bare back at the contact and he waited for her to adjust to him before he made another move. He was already panting into her shoulder, just from the feel of her. She felt sensational: Tight, warm and hot. Beyond anything he'd ever felt. He had to force himself not go crazy right there and force his way in and out of her.

Hermione finally relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief when he waited for her to adjust. Though it felt incredibly satisfying, it ached slightly. Again, she gripped her hands tightly around his shoulders and bit down firmly on her bottom lip as he slipped in and out of her. The muggleborn whimpered in his arms as his movements became more fluid and so deep that she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. The rumours that Draco was a 'Sex God' were not letting her down. Their bodies soon rubbed together in frantic movements, and the heat began to make her insides throb. His masculine arms were tightly wrapped underneath her with her back pressed up firmly against the wall. As his rhythm became more powerful she pushed her head into the crook of his neck and kissed him lightly but as his movements began to jog her she became a little friskier towards his exposed pale skin.

He stopped for a few seconds so they could both catch their breath, but Hermione wanted more. Her insides cramped down around and she felt his body shudder in enjoyment. She then brought her lips to his ear and began to nibble lightly at the tip. It defiantly struck something because before she knew it she was being lifted over to the small table on the opposite wall of them, and being gentle placed down so her body was fully stretched out over it.

Grabbing her wrist he pushed them, possessively, back on the table so his hands were clamped around her ones, keeping her in place. She didn't protest. His lips then fell back to her sensitive breast for a few seconds, giving them his full attention, before regaining his thrusting actions.

He couldn't control it now, she felt too good. And her feminine noises weren't helping. Her pants had grown heavier as he pounded into, his length completely inside. He held her long, slender legs high over his shoulders and his eyes were glued to her pleasant face. When her hands shot out to his chest he could tell she was near and only pushed himself deeper inside of her. She groaned his name a couple more times which felt like heaven to his ears. The dim light of the closet rested on her skin perfectly, making her curves illuminated in the darkness.

Hermione's hands dug into the wood of the table, she was holding back as much as she could but it was inevitable. With a few more thuds from Malfoy her body was begging for the sweet sensation to run all the way through her body. And a few seconds later, it did. She clamped down hard around him and let her eyes roll back in her head as the orgasm took over her senses. She let out a strangled groan as it raced from the tips of her toes to all over her body, lingering there. She felt Draco do the exact same a moment later, the feeling of her around him becoming too much to handle. He practically collapsed on her but he wasn't heavy. His breath tickled her skin and she let a smile form her lips as his mouth reached cautiously up to hers and captured her own. Their panting filled the sweaty air. The smell of sex in the room was quite clear.

After a few seconds he, unwillingly, slid out of her so that he was lying next to her. If she didn't cover her body up soon, he was prepared for a second round.

Uneasily, she pulled her annoyingly tight clothes back on trying to be as steady as possible. Her hands then shot to her hair and upon feeling how frizzy it was the witch decided that she quite frankly could not be bothered with it tonight. Then, she let her eyes wander over to Draco who was slowly pulling on his shirt. She caught of glimpse of the red lipstick stains on his neck and blushed to herself.

_Like there's any point of being shy now, Hermione_

He noticed the eyes on him and held his hand out to her. She took it tenderly and after he reached and pulled the door open he whispered "After you" it made whole body tingle. As soon as they stepped out they were greeted with frantic Lavender Brown. Hermione had completely forgotten this had been for a game, in fact, she'd forgotten everything in those seven minutes

"You were about twenty minutes in there!" Lavender yelled

_Maybe not seven minutes then..._

Hermione pushed her aside easily, but when she felt Draco's hand release hers she tried to immediately claw it back. But when she looked up he seemed to be being dragged away by a group of his friends. She couldn't tell because her sight was starting to fuzz. As soon as she felt the couch next to her she collapsed straight into it, getting some very worried looks from people nearby. The music was slowly fading into the back ground and her eyes were growing weary. The last thing she saw was a flash a red and very drunk looking Ron peering at her, when she passed out.

Hermione groaned inwardly when she opened her eyes to the sunlight streamed through the silk curtains. Hadn't anyone thought to shut them? She gently pushed herself upwards so she rested on her elbows with her hands in her hair. As soon as her eyes scanned the room they widened in horror.

The room was an absolute mess.

The curtains had been completely torn down; no wonder the sun was streaming in. Smashed glasses and empty bottles sat on every surface that was once spotless, a few students were scattered around the room completely passed out. She peered over to the couch next to her to see a Hufflepuff straddling the arm of the sofa. She rolled her eyes as she rose from her seat. Feeling her head swirl, she clamped a hand over her forehead in the hope that if she pushed on it hard enough the feeling would sink away.

It was a good ten minutes before she got shakily to her feet and made her way blindly over to the exit, kicking a few fallen class mates that laid on the floor in the process. Her stomach had never felt more roar than it did now. All she could think of was getting back to her room so she could grab herself a glass of water and then sink into her red satin bed sheets. That would be wonderful, if she didn't feel so utterly dreadful. But as she walked down the hall she couldn't help but let a smile stretch across her face. Oh, she had most certainly not forgotten about her encounter with Draco Malfoy. How could she forget, her legs could only be aching this much from one thing. Though, was that even a good thing? Her smile turned to a frown.

_I shouldn't be smiling _she inwardly scolded herself_ I should be seriously thinking about what the hell I did last night!_

Okay, so she let loose a bit. Was that so bad?

_What would Ron Say...?_

_What would Harry say?_

_What would anyone say?_

No, she had defiantly not thought this one through. He would probably laugh in her face. She suddenly became extremely self conscious and she absent-mindedly wrapped her arms around herself for added comfort. _What if he'd done it for some kind of joke?_ He couldn't be that horrible, could he?

Before she knew it she was at the entrance to her and Draco's quarters. The brunet was startled when the portrait spoke suddenly "Ruff night, Miss Granger?" The old man said, somewhat sarcastically. She looked down at herself. She did look quite messy.

Never the less, Hermione smiled in turn "Just a Halloween party" The elder man nodded

"Password?"

"Acid Pops"

The door swung open.

Hermione walked in cautiously. The room was dark so she assumed Draco was either not here or in bed. She scanned the sitting area quickly, but with no sign of him, headed straight for the small kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. It soothed her throat immediately, and diluted the acids in her stomach an incredulous amount after the third glass had swam down her. She held the fourth glass in her hand and decided to herself that she'd have it in bed. Slowly, she began to make her way towards her common room, across from Draco's, when a voice stopped her

"And what sort of time do you call this?" A gruff voice asked. Hermione's body spun around so quickly the glass she gripped in her hand nearly flew across the room. "Steady down, Granger" Draco laughed, a smirk forming on his lips "this is my dorm to, you know"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, how did she not see him? His hair was scruffy a mess and his body topless. She vaguely remembered running her hands through it, the thought made her blush slightly. The witch finally cleared her throat, trying to gain enough confidence to speak "How did you get there?" She croaked.

Maybe he didn't remember it was her...

"I've been laying here since you snuck through the door" He chuckled. "You're not the lightest footed person around, Granger"

Well at least one thing was for sure, he still annoyed the hell out of her. She stayed rooted to the spot, unsure of how to handle this whole situation. Suddenly she winced, a sharp pain shooting up her leg from no-where.

"Sore?" He asked, noticing discomfort. She nodded, biting her lip to keep in the sound of pain she wanted to let out "I'm not surprised" She heard him mumble back with a chuckle

He eyes widened "Look, Malfoy, I-"

"I can't work out what your costume is" He wondered, furrowing his brow

Hermione walked calmly over to the couch next to him, feeling more heated than ever and trying to avoid staring at his body "I went as a cat"

"Why'd you choose a cat?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Ginny's idea"

He slid closer to her "Do you not like cats?"

_Why is he so calm?_

_And why is he asking such strange questions?_

"Of course I do" She replied after letting her mind wander "I have a cat, not that I wasn't slightly put off for a while" She mumbled the last extract of her sentence, catching his attention

He paused for a moment in confusion "I don't understand"

"Oh, well, in second year once I used a cat hair in a polyjuice potion instead of a human hair and I..." her eyes dropped to the floor "I sort of turned into a cat"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Draco's laughter. She frowned at him. This was really easy. It didn't feel weird at all. Maybe he really didn't know it was her.

After he'd calmed down and earned a shove on the arm from a red faced Hermione he was able to ask her "wait, why were you brewing polyjuice potion in second year?"

Hermione's snapped her eyes to his; this was probably the wrong story to be telling him of all people. Seeing as the reason was so they could interrogate him "Er" She stuttered "Nothing I-I, you know, the golden trio, being troublesome and all, we just, er, thought it would be a laugh" She laughed awkwardly

He smiled at her for a few seconds before replying "You've always been a terrible liar"

"I'm not lying!" She tried to sound as hurt as possible by his comment but the smile on her lips gave her away. Their eyes met after a few minutes silence, his stare was odd, he'd never looked at her like that before. She cleared her throat again when she thought they'd been looking at each other for too long and quickly got to her feet, heading straight to her room "I think I'm going to go back to bed" She mumbled on her way.

"Hermione" She turned at the sound of her name on his lips, her mouth opened with shock "for what it's worth, I happen to have a thing for cats" His grin widened at her expression. The witch was completely speechless which made him even happier than he already was. She turned on her heel quickly, making her way swiftly into her bedroom and trying to hide an even bigger blush that was spreading across her face "I'll see you around, Granger!" She heard his smug voice call after her as she closed the door

Oh yes, she would defiantly be _seeing him around._

* * *

A/N: There, Really hope you enjoyed this.

I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or not. It depends on the feedback I get from you guys.

Thank you so much for reading, please review!

And Happy Dramione day:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, can I just say thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews they made my day. I felt really bad just leaving the story on a sort-of-cliff-hanger so this is basically just wrapping things up. It's not as smutty or as intense as the first but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Apologises for some spelling errors I didn't really have time to edit this story as much as I'd have liked to. Also, I know they have an Easter holiday I just wasn't sure when it started. Sorry if I got the dates wrong.

**Song recommendation: **Sigh no more by Mumford and Sons

**Disclaimer: **All credit goes to JKR

**7 minutes in Heaven -**

_Things cannot be reversed, we learn from the times we are cursed_

_Things cannot be reversed, learn from the ones we fear the worst_

_And learn from the ones we hate the most how to_

_Blow out all the candles, blow out all the candles_

Candles by **Daughter**

_Sunday 1__st November 1998:_

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room. A look of pure smugness carved into his pale face. His lips parted in a sense of pride. He'd been happy all day, or that's what everyone else assumed. Blaise could see that he wasn't just happy, though. He was practically buzzing with giddiness and glee. He was just hiding it extremely well. But, having known Draco for as long as Blaise did, he sought it best not to ask him about his happiness until they had finished their classes and made it back to the serpent's common room. Hardly any students attend the extra classes that some who wanted to could attend. Most likely recovering from last night, but as two young men were trying to regain their lost acceptance in the Wizarding world, they had to attend all.

Once back at the common room, Draco had immediately jumped into reading the daily profit, slouched in one of the Slytherin leather sofas. Blaise took his place next to him, staring at his blond friend. Trying to figure out exactly what he was so damn happy about. A grin still curved at his lips as he read the words on the paper

_How on earth could a paper be that interesting? _Blaise thought to himself.

After a few minutes of analyzing the situation with no success, Blaise made conversation "You know, every time you smile a puppy dies"

Draco's head rose from his head from his paper slowly to look at a grinning Blaise. His smile dropped "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying I don't see you smile a lot, or, at least not anymore. I'm curious as to why"

Draco lifted the paper back up to his face "None of your business"

The darker boy nodded, and after a few seconds spoke again "It wouldn't have anything to do with you and that girl in the closet would it" He momentarily saw his friend body stiffen awkwardly. Blaise smiled to himself, knowing that it defiantly was about him and this girl in the closet

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about"

"Oh, but you do" Draco didn't reply "I didn't see her face" Blaise recalled to himself, tapping his finger against his chin "But I'm fairly sure she came dressed as some sort of animal... maybe a panther or something?" The blonds head was now completely furrowed in the paper, seeming to be ignoring him. Blaise rummaged through his mind, trying to remember the night "No!" He said suddenly "She was a cat. Defiantly a cat" His smile widened as he saw his friend drop his news paper slightly so their eyes were locking in death stare "Now who went dressed as a black cat..."

"I'm sure there were plenty of girls who went dressed as a black cat"

"No, I'm pretty sure I only saw one"

"_Blaise_" Draco warned, but his friend took no notice

"It's on the tip of my tongue..."

"_Blaise!"_

"Why won't you tell me?" He nearly whined

"Because I don't want to"

"Well that's very unlike you" Snorted Blaise "normally you non-stop brag about it if you get lucky"

Draco sighed "I'll tell you later, alright?"

Blaise furrowed his brow "Why not now?"

"Because" Draco started, putting his paper on the table "I need to talk to her first"

Blaise watched as Draco made his way over to the exit of the Slytherin common "I still don't understand what the difference would be in you telling me now or later"

Draco turned on the spot "What would be the point in telling you if she doesn't want to make anything of it?" And with that, the Malfoy left a very confused looking Blaise in the common room.

* * *

_Monday 2nd November, breakfast:_

Hermione sat in the Great hall looking grossly at her bowl full of cereal. Harry sat beside her, talking intensely with Ron about something she wasn't particularly interested in. She played with the food in her bowl until it was completely soggy, her mind elsewhere. Like how she was going to avoid Draco Malfoy for the rest of the school year. But, of course, that was impossible seeing as they both shared a dorm. Hermione sighed when she thought about the implications of her actions at the party. She'd been completely reckless, but then why didn't she regret it? She should, shouldn't she? But there was a part of her that felt happy with herself. She'd had a different experience that she couldn't deny she'd enjoyed, but maybe it was with the wrong person...

"I've finished it!" A happy voice broke her from her thoughts, making the brunet jump. She looked up to see Ginny taking the seat across from her.

"What?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded

"I finished the muggle book you lent me" Ginny beamed placing the pristine book next to her friend "told you I would"

Hermione let a smile form on her lips "Seriously, you finished it?"

"Seriously" Ginny exclaimed

"Well" Hermione began "You've proved me wrong I really didn't think you'd do it. So what'd you think?"

"I loved it" The Weasley beamed "I mean, there were a few things I didn't understand, most of them being things to do with muggles, but Jane Austin is an amazing author"

"We have to talk all about it" Hermione stated, a little hysterically, as she turned to her friend. She never got to talk to anyone about muggle books; this was an extremely happy moment for her.

"Okay, well-"

Ginny's voice drifted into the background. Hermione looked up to see a head of white hair enter The Great Hall. She let her eyes flutter over to him, curiously. He walked with Blaise Zabini who seemed to be laughing about something that Draco found equally funny. Hermione followed them with her eyes until they took their seat at the Slytheirn table with Theodore Nott. Draco seemed to look happy and unaffected by anything. She narrowed her eyes. He couldn't be okay with it, could he?

As if hearing her thoughts, Draco raised his eyes to hers. Their eyes met for a split second before Hermione turned her head as quick as a flash back to Ginny, a light flush beckoning on her checks. She could still feel his gaze on, but ignored him. Was it a bit childish to ignore him? She'd have to talk to him sometime... but for now, that 'sometime' could wait for as long as possible.

Monday 2nd November, first lesson:

"Granger" Hermione stiffened where she stood "Granger?" He called again. She still stood with her back away from his advancing form. She'd arrived 10 minutes early to charms for this _exact_ reason, to avoid him. But when she felt him tap her shoulder she had to turn

"Yes?"

"Did you not hear me?" Draco asked, looking rather annoyed

"Sorry, I must have been in my own world" He readjusted the strap of his bag as he watched her. She was doing this on purpose wasn't she? Looking as flustered as possible to make him want to kiss her

"I actually wanted to talk to you" He stepped closer to her, making her feel very conscious that they stood in a busy hall way. As she was about to protest she felt his hand on her upper arm, pulling her around the corner. Once there he just looked at her. She waited for him to speak but nothing came.

"What is it?" She question, a little harsher than indented

He narrowed his eyes.

_Why was she doing this?_

They stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione started to get rather irritated of him just starring at her. Clearing her throat she spoke again "If there's nothing you actually want to talk about I suggest we both get back to charms, I'm sure neither of us want to be late"

She began to walk away, trying not to show how much he affected her, when she felt his hand around her hand and for a second an image of the night before flashed across her eyes. She remembered how warm his body was and how she expected it to be as cold as ice. She let him pull her back. She didn't even put up a fight. His cold grey eyes landed on her warm honey brown ones and they just stayed there. Hand in hand. She jumped when he pushed himself off the wall and manoeuvred his way closer to her. Apparently she'd forgotten to breathe because she found herself holding back a gasp when his hand came up to touch her cheek. His hands were warm again. Warm like they were when he touched her in the closet. She closed her eyes lightly, letting his hand rest on her cheek. His thumb moved over it softly and she felt him come nearer, almost able to feel his breath-

"Hermione?"

She turned her head sharply to the side, noting the person that approached. Without a seconds thought she pushed Draco hard on his chest so he forced back to the other side of the wall with a groan. There entwined hands lost contact and she found herself finally able to suck in some well needed air.

She narrowed her eyes, finally able to see the sharp ginger head of hair that approached "Ron" She breathed shakily

His footsteps stopped and she saw his eyes travel over to her company on the other side of the wall "Are you okay?"

"She's fine, Weasley" Malfoy spat "We were actually discussing late night patrols. You know, what head boys and head girls are _supposed_ to do" He pushed himself up straight, walking past and pushing by Ron a little too hard "Not that you would know anything about that"

He had turned the corner and left before Ron could rebuttal, but she knew how easily her friend was angered and she saw him turn to say something but stopped him quickly. "Ron, leave it"

"How did he get head boy?" He snapped rather sharply, she knew it wasn't towards her but it still made her flinch "Sorry" He muttered, noticing her discomfort

"It's fine"

There was a small silence before Ron sighed "I hate it that you have to hang around with him so much"

"Come on" She said ignoring his last comment "or we'll be late for charms"

* * *

_Thursday 4th November 1998:_

Hermione sat in the heads common room, with papers spread all around here. Her head had been buried in work for the last hour as she tried to organise the last minute trip to Hogsmeade that had just been thrown on her to plan for Saturday. A little notice would have been nice, but she could deal with it.

She groaned and leaned her head back.

She really needed some help from the head boy but he was at Quidditch practice and she was scared to death of talking to him. She'd been avoiding him all through the week because she honestly had no idea how to deal with the situation. He didn't seem fazed at all. He'd been acting normal as far as she was concerned and that, personally, frightened her even more. Well, he'd been acting normal since after charms on Monday that was. Even an insult would have been better than nothing, just to know where she stood, but she had no idea. The occasional look he gave her across the classroom and the other day when he'd tried to talk to her had set her teeth on edge, but she'd managed to get out of it.

She was half way through organization when she heard the portrait swing open. Her heart felt like it jumped into her throat. She waited for the footsteps that told her he was coming in and then looked up to see him, unable to stop her eyes from looking, still in his Quidditch uniform looking rather messy.

"Evening" he uttered, smiling as he made his way towards his room.

Hermione buried her head back in her papers "Evening" she replied in a higher voice than intended.

He was about to walk into his room when he turned to her "What's that?" He asked, pointing towards the schedule that she was making

"Oh, erm, last minute Hogsmeade trip"

Draco furrowed his brow "I wasn't informed?"

"You were at Quidditch practice" Hermione said quickly "I didn't want to disturb you"

Draco nodded "I'll get changed and I'll come help"

"No, it's fine. I've got it-"

"You look like a disorganised mess, Granger" He said rather seriously, looking over all of the parchments she had spread out every where "I'll be 10 minutes" He then turned and headed into his room.

She felt a little insulted for a second but shook her head of hair to tell herself that he was just trying to be helpful. He re-entered the room, no longer wearing his Qudditch robes. His hair was still wet from the shower he had just supposedly had, and small strands stuck to his face. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Hermione cleared her throat "Right" She began "Well, I've already made the basic schedule. But I'm just trying to work around the prefects. Some of them clash" Draco nodded, but he hardly looked interested. Hermione waited for him to put an idea forward but nothing came. She waited for him to speak but he just stared absent minded at her. It un-nerved her that she couldn't pull her eyes away from his "S-So, where do you want to start" She'd barley been able to look him in the eyes all day, and now they were point blank staring at each other.

"You've been avoiding me" He spoke finally. Hermione tensed.

"No I-"

"You have" He pushed "I just don't know why"

The witches gaze fell to her hands that sat on her lap "You know why" She whispered, it was almost inaudible

"No, I don't"

Hermione bit her and looked up at him between her long eye lashes "Malfoy..."

"It's no reason to avoid me" Hermione fell silent "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just tell me where I stand" She shrugged her shoulders and tucked a stray hair behind her ear "Have you told anyone?"

She shook her head "I wasn't planning to" She mumbled "If that's what you're worried about"

"I'm not worried"

"Oh" Hermione mumbled awkwardly "Okay" After a few seconds she spoke again "Have you told anyone?"

"No" Hermione nodded before reminding herself to breath "Hermione" He started again, his tone sounded a little less confident "What are we making of this?"

"I-I don't understand?"

"I mean, are we going to forget about this or not?"

Hermione took a quick breath in, taking the hint that he wanted her to keep her mouth shut "Look, Malfoy, I understand that you don't want anyone to find out about this and you're probably disgusted with yourself right now, but, you've got nothing to worry about. In fact you could do more damage to me then I could to you, so, I really don't see why we're having this conversation" The boldness came from nowhere. She even shocked herself a little bit by her words.

"Disgusted?" Draco scowled "Why would I be disgusted?"

"Because I'm muggleborn" She said point blank, as if it wasn't obvious "Mudblood remember" She rolled her eyes "I'm disgusting to you"

She saw Draco wince and look away from her and her eyebrows rose "When was the last time you ever heard me use _that_ word?"

Hermione looked at him curiously "Er, I don't recall"

"Exactly" He turned his gaze back to her confused eyes, locking his grey eyes with her hazel gaze "It may have escaped your notice but people changed after the war, one of them was me" He sighed when she still looked at him in an utterly stunned, shocked manner "I don't expect you to understand but, the things that I witnessed made me see things a lot more clearly, made me see things for what they really were. Maybe I can explain it to you one day and you'll understand-"

"No" Hermione said suddenly "I understand" The tension in his body seemed to release at her words "I may not understand _what _you saw or _how _it changed you but... I understand, if that makes any sense?"

He nodded "So..."

"So" Hermione repeated, waiting for Draco to talk again.

The blond chanced a glance at her lips and then back to her eyes. She'd defiantly noticed the sneaky look. He was pleased to notice that she did the exact same thing to him. The silence echoed through the room until Draco couldn't take it any longer. He didn't speak to pardon it, though. Instead he moved his head forward and planted a very delicate kiss on Hermione's lips. Her breath hitched in her throat when their lips connected and it only took her a second to return the sweet kiss. He went to pull away but she reached out to the back of his hair, pulling him roughly back into her. It shocked him slightly but he wasn't one to protest. He sensed the urgency in the way she kissed him and immediately depend the kiss.

It was only when she parted her lips to speak did he pull back "Stop" She whispered against his lips.

He looked up at her, confused "What's wrong?"

Hermione gently patted her hair down "I er-" She paused to flatten her skirt back out after Draco had ruffled it into creases "I think we're moving too fast"

Draco's eyebrows rose "Are you joking? We've already had se-"

"Yes, yes I know that" She interrupted "but that's not something I would normally do and, well, this is totally out of my character" The witch gently ran her hands over her hot cheeks, hoping they weren't as hot as she felt inside. "What I'm saying is that if 'us' is going to happen we should... take it slow from now on. If that makes any sense at all?"

Draco nodded, trying to hide his smile at the way she said 'us'. "I can do that"

"Really?"

He smirked "Why so shocked?"

She quickly averted her eyes from his "Well, you _do_ have a reputation"

He rolled his eyes "They're just rumours"

She scoffed "If I believe that then I'll believe anything.

He didn't know why he laughed but he did. Her shy smile was enough to make dance.

"You know this isn't going to be easy, don't you?" Hermione whispered

"Has anything in any of our lives ever been easy?"

Hermione smiled and let her head rest on the back of the sofa once more "I suppose not"

Hermione's chest suddenly clenched. _What was she doing? _She hadn't even given anything a seconds thought. She'd just said yes to Draco Malfoy. A few years ago saying yes to Draco Malfoy could never be a good thing, but now she found herself unable to control a smile. And, yes again, she didn't feel guilty. Why should she anyway. She could make her own choices in life, right? She didn't have to rely on her friends or family acceptance for everything in her life. He'd changed and she believed him. Draco's beliefs and arrogance had been the only thing that made them hate each other so much and the only thing keeping them from one another.

She shook the thoughts from her mind quickly. She would not think of this now. She would relish in the moment of being happy. Which she had not been in a very long time after the war. Not truly happy anyway. She burrowed her head into the crook of his shoulder, because she could.

And they stayed like that for hours, talking. Discussing until the early hours of the morning until Hermione's eye had fluttered shut and she'd rested her head on his solid shoulder. They both woke curled together. And everything just felt like it was supposed to be.

* * *

_March 23rd 1999, Hogwarts express:_

"Hermione" Draco shouted a whisper. Her head of bushy hair spun round until she found the source and smiled fondly. She excused herself from her conversation with Harry quickly and, as conspicuously as she could, walked over to him. Draco watched as the boy who lived re-entered his carriage

"Draco, we're in the middle of the train, don't you think this we'll look a bit... odd" She mumbled through her obvious smile

He looked into her chestnut eyes and smiled back "No one's around" His voice deepened and she felt his hand wrap around her waist

"Draco!" She scolded, batting his hand away. He groaned and removed it "What was it you wanted?" The Gryffindor straightened her back and put on the most stuck up voice possible

"I wanted to talk to you"

"For how long?"

"Hmm" He brushed his fingers against his chin "seven minutes?"

She smirked at him "make it twenty and I'm yours" They both chuckled. "And why, may I ask, do you need to speak with me?"

"Because I-" He stopped looked around him slightly before answering "I just wanted to see you, okay?"

"Liar" She pushed his chest, jokingly "you missed me"

"So what if I did?" He turned his head away from her

"We saw each other getting on the train"

"Yeah, but I didn't get to talk to you"

She sighed, and looked around herself quickly before pushing herself up onto her tip toes and kissing him gently on the lips "I'm going to miss you this holiday" She spoke quietly into his ear

"I'll miss you too" He whispered back

They jolted away from each other when a cabin door opened and a few third years strolled down the corridor, seemingly ignorant to what they were doing "I wish we didn't have to hide" Hermione uttered

"Then why are we?"

Hermione looked up at him, surprised "Well, I-I didn't think you wanted to let anyone know..."

"And I didn't think you wanted anyone to know"

They looked at each other for a while coming to the same realisation. They'd never really discussed it. They had both just assumed that's what the other wanted. Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted more than ever not to hide but she was beyond concerned of what Draco's family would say. He would be hated or worse disowned. She couldn't be the cause of that.

"After the holidays, we don't hide anymore" He said firmly, but, upon seeing her worried look, frowned "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should wait a little longer"

"Why?"

Hermione pulled in a deep breath of air "Draco, your family..."

"Will have to come to terms with it" He finished for her.

She didn't know what to say. Words wouldn't come to her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head sink into his chest. He pulled her in closer and wrapped his hands around her back. She felt an amazing warmth inside her. She never thought she'd be one of these girls. Who cared for her boyfriend so much she was almost ditsy sometimes. But she would always keep true to herself and be independent, that she was sure of. When she was about to let go she felt his lips brush against her ear and whisper something so quietly if it hadn't been for the steady movements of the train she wouldn't have heard it "I love you"

_what?_

She pulled away from him and starred at him with wide eyes

_What?_

At that moment Ginny stumbled out of their carriage, giving a wary eye to Draco. Her friends had come to terms with the fact that she needed to be around him sometimes. After all, they were head boy and head girl . "Hermione, I need your help. Harry says that-" Her voice became just another echo in the corridor after that. It reminded her of the first time she saw Draco in the hall after their sacred night together. Hermione's eyes still stayed locked with Draco's and for the life of her she couldn't read them. He was so good at keeping his features blank. She hadn't noticed her mouth had formed on 'O' shape and that her eyes had popped out of their sockets. She just starred until she could hear Ginny's voice again "And I said, no, it's the other way round. But he won't believe me! Will you tell him I'm right, please? He'll believe _you_"

The only thing that made Hermione move was Ginny pulling at her hand. She stumbled backwards towards the carriage door and was walking in when she looked back at the young Mafloy. Now she could read him. He looked frustrated and hurt. It made her feel the same. When she was seated she could still see him through the glass. Leaning against the railing, unmoved. And then their eyes found each other again. Her lips moved very slowly, but she was sure he could see the words she mouthed

'I love you too'

She saw relief fill his body with the expression he pulled and a smile form on his lips. She meant it. She knew she meant it. There was no other way of describing what she felt. She was only shocked that he'd said it her first, or even at all. He'd been very closed off to begin with so she never expected him to even utter those words.

When she looked again he was gone, but she knew they'd be alright. Whatever came at them in the future, whatever they had to surpass whether it be: family, friends or the Wizarding world. They'd make it in the end.

* * *

A/N: Does this class as fluff? I'm not sure

Right, this is really the end now. Sorry, they'll be no more 'sequels'

Thank you again for all the lovely reviews!

H. Knight


End file.
